The UCAMC SCOR Administrative Core has the following major objectives: 1) provide scientific leadership for a focused translational and transdisciplinary research program on the consequences of the loss of gonadal function; 2) critically evaluate the progress and productivity of SCOR research projects; 3) encourage the generation of new hypotheses related to the thematic focus of the SCOR through an Ancillary Projects program; 4) expand the cadre of investigators conducting research on the gonadal regulation of energy balance and metabolism, with an emphasis on junior investigators, through the Ancillary Projects program; 5) integrate activities of the SCOR with closely partnered programs at UCAMC, including the Center on Aging, the BIRCWH, the Center for Women's Health Research, the Nutrition and Obesity Research Center, the Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development program, and the Colorado Clinical and Translational Science Institute; 6) provide biostatistical and data management support for the SCOR research projects; and 7) provide administrative support for the financial oversight, regulatory oversight, and scheduling and general management of SCOR activities. The objectives will be carried fonward by a strong team of leaders. Wendy Kohrt, PhD, will be the Core Director and Associate Directors will be Dwight Klemm, PhD, and Paul MacLean, PhD. The Scientific Advisory Committee will be internal and include: Robert Eckel, MD, the Charles A Boettcher II Endowed Chair in Atherosclerosis and Professor of Medicine; Judith Regensteiner, PhD, Professor of Medicine and Director of the CWHR and BIRCWH; Nanette Santoro, MD, Professor and E Stewart Taylor Chair of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology and Director of the WHRH; and Robert Schwartz, MD, the Goodstein Professor of Medicine/Geriatrics, Head of Geriatric Medicine, and Director of the Center on Aging. The Ancillary Projects program will invest $50,000 per year to support projects aligned with the thematic focus of the SCOR that are led by teams ofjunior and senior investigators. This will serve to expand the reach of the SCOR and increase the cadre of investigators involved in research on sex differences and women's health.